religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Paus Johannes Paulus II
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis |- !colspan="2" align=center bgcolor="#333333" | Het wapen van Johannes Paulus II |} Johannes Paulus II, Latijn: Ioannes Paulus PP. II, geboren als Karol Józef Wojtyła (uitspraak) (Wadowice, 18 mei 1920 - Vaticaanstad, 2 april 2005) was een Pools priester die later aartsbisschop en kardinaal werd en uiteindelijk gekozen werd tot 264e paus van de rooms-katholieke kerk op 16 oktober 1978. Deze functie zou hij vervullen tot aan zijn overlijden op 2 april 2005. Hij was de eerste niet-Italiaanse paus sinds de Nederlandse paus Adrianus VI in de jaren 1520. Jeugd en roeping thumb|left|250px|Karol Józef Wojtyła als 12-jarige jongen thumb|right|230px|Wadowice, Polen; het ouderlijk huis van Karol Wojtyła ligt vlak achter de kerk Johannes Paulus II werd geboren als Karol Józef Wojtyła in Wadowice, nabij Krakau, in het zuiden van Polen als zoon van Karol Wojtyła en Emilia Kaczorowska. Zijn vader was ambtenaar en werkte voor het Habsburgs-Oostenrijkse leger op een departement van het ministerie. Toen hij negen was overleed zijn moeder en in 1941 overleden zowel zijn vader en zijn oudere broer. In zijn jeugd en adolescentie in Krakau had hij veel contact met de daar levende joodse gemeenschap. Als kind was hij sportief en beoefende diverse sporten tot in zijn volwassenheid. Zo speelde hij voetbal, was een goed skiër en zwemmer en was jarenlang keeper van een voetbalclub. Wojtyła doorliep het plaatselijk lyceum in Wadowice en begon een studie theologie aan de universiteit van Krakau. Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog onderbrak hij zijn studie en ging werken in een chemische fabriek om zo deportatie te voorkomen. Een jaar na de oorlog werd hij tot priester gewijd op 1 november 1946 en voltooide zijn studie terwijl hij verbleef in het Belgisch Pauselijk College. In 1948 behaalde hij zijn doctoraat in de theologie in Rome. Ook volgde hij tijdens zijn studie vele aanvullende taalcursussen waardoor hij behalve in zijn moedertaal ook Slowaaks, Russisch, Italiaans, Frans, Spaans, Portugees, Duits en Engels kon spreken. Bisschop Wojtyła werd op 4 juli 1958 tot hulpbisschop van Krakau benoemd en op 28 september 1958 werd hij gewijd tot bisschop door de apostolisch administrator van Krakau, aartsbisschop Eugeniusz Baziak van het Lviv. In de periode van 1962 tot 1965 nam hij deel aan het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie dat door paus Johannes XXIII was uitgeroepen. Aartsbisschop Zijn kerkelijke carrière bleek snel te gaan want al op 13 januari 1964 werd hij aartsbisschop van Krakau. Op 26 juni 1967 werd Wojtyła door paus Paulus VI kardinaal gecreëerd. Pontificaat Op 16 oktober 1978 werd Wojtyła gekozen tot paus. Na de laatste stemronde van het conclaaf verscheen de kardinaal-protodiaken Pericle Felici op het balkon van de Sint-Pietersbasiliek om het Habemus Papam uit te spreken. Onder de verzamelde gelovigen klonk enige verbazing bij het horen van deze niet-Italiaanse naam. Wojtyla werd de eerste niet-Italiaanse paus van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk in 455 jaar. De laatste was de Nederlandse paus Adrianus VI in 1523 geweest. Hij was als Pool de eerste Slavische paus uit de geschiedenis. Als eerbetoon aan zijn voortijdig overleden voorganger nam hij de naam Johannes Paulus II aan, ook uit respect voor de twee daaraan voorafgaande pausen, Johannes XXIII en Paulus VI. Hij begon ermee het ambt te vereenvoudigen door af te zien van de pluralis majestatis als aanspreektitel en schrijftitel en verkoos een eenvoudige inauguratie ceremonie zonder een formele pauselijke kroning. De pauselijke tiara zou hij ook later nimmer dragen. Dit alles overeenkomstig hetgeen zijn directe voorganger had gedaan. Bezoeken Johannes Paulus II was een ondernemend persoon en de eerste paus, die de wereld introk. In juni 1979 bracht hij één van zijn eerste staatsbezoeken aan zijn geboorteland Polen. Miljoenen landgenoten kwamen voor hem op de been tijdens zijn tocht door het land. Hij hield een openluchtmis op het Plein van de Overwinning in Warschau, een gebeurtenis die bijdroeg tot het ontstaan van de vrije Poolse vakbond Solidarność in het daaropvolgende jaar.1 Tot zijn overlijden heeft de paus vele staatsbezoeken afgelegd, meer dan honderd in totaal waarbij hij zo’n 150 landen bezocht. In mei 1985 bezocht hij Nederland (zie: Pastoraal Bezoek van paus Johannes Paulus II aan Nederland) en België. In Nederland was er vrij weinig belangstelling voor het bezoek en waren er delen van de kerk die zich openlijk tegen de in hun ogen ouderwetse stellingname op tal van onderwerpen verzette, onder meer door betogingen te organiseren. Veel Nederlandse katholieken rond de Acht-Mei-beweging achtten hem te conservatief. Vanuit links-radicale kringen werd er een comité met tegenstanders opgericht, het Komitee Anti-Pausbezoek (KAP), dat via posters en in een oproep in het krakersblad Bluf! een prijs van 15.000 gulden op het hoofd van Johannes Paulus II zette.Katholiek Nieuwsblad Het televisieprogramma Pisa besteedde met het op de paus geïnspireerde personage Popie Jopie wekenlang op satirische wijze aandacht aan het bezoek. Veel katholieken waren niet te spreken over de (in hun ogen) beschamende ontvangst van de kerkvorst in Nederland. Aanslag Op 13 mei 1981 schoot de 23-jarige Turk Mehmet Ali Ağca de paus neer op het plein voor de Sint-Pietersbasiliek. Johannes Paulus II overleefde de aanslag, schonk de dader, die tot levenslang veroordeeld werd, later vergiffenis en bezocht hem ook in de gevangenis. Deze aanslag was de directe aanleiding tot de aanschaf van de zogenaamde pausmobiel, een auto waarin de paus beschermd wordt door kogelwerend glas en toch goed te zien is door het vele glas. Onbekend is gebleven wie de opdrachtgever is geweest van de aanslag. In maart 2005 kwamen er documenten vrij uit een aantal voormalige Oostbloklanden die er op wezen dat de Russische geheime dienst van de aanslag op de hoogte was geweest 2, hoewel dit door anderen betwist werd. De motivatie zou zijn geweest dat de Sovjets bang waren voor het effect van de paus op de stabiliteit van de Oost-Europese Sovjetsatellietstaten, in het bijzonder Polen. Andere speculaties betroffen dat er mensen binnen het Vaticaan achter de aanslag zouden zitten, maar ook dit werd niet bewezen. Op 2 maart 2006 maakte een Italiaanse parlementaire onderzoekscommissie bekend dat naar alle waarschijnlijkheid de Sovjet-Unie opdracht had gegeven voor de aanslag.http://edition.cnn.com/2006/WORLD/europe/03/02/italy.pope.ap/index.html. De dader zelf heeft lang niets willen vertellen over de achtergronden, hoewel hij recentelijk heeft laten doorschemeren dat hij wel hulp van binnenuit het Vaticaan ontvangen heeft. Initiatieven De paus zag het belang in van het betrekken van de jeugd bij de kerk. Daarom initieerde hij in 1984 de Wereldjongerendagen die om de paar jaar honderdduizenden jongeren vanuit heel de wereld samenbrengen om het geloof te vieren, te delen en uit te dragen. Ook wilde hij duidelijk maken dat mensen die een verschil maken erkenning verdienen. Zo heeft hij in totaal zo’n 1300 zaligverklaringen uitgesproken, waaronder op 4 juni 1995 die van de Vlaamse priester van de melaatsen op Hawaï, Pater Damiaan. Hij verklaarde in totaal 460 mensen heilig, waaronder de Nederlands-Duitse pater Arnold Janssen op 5 oktober 2003. Dit waren er meer dan alle andere pausen voor hem ooit hebben gedaan. Ook was een reden voor het hoge aantal zijn streven naar versimpeling en stroomlijning van de procedure zodat alles sneller kon verlopen. Hij besloot de promotor fidei (de zogenaamde Advocaat van de duivel) af te schaffen, zodat meer mensen de langgehoopte erkenning konden krijgen. Standpunten Johannes Paulus sprak zich uit tegen het communisme, materialisme, ongebreideld kapitalisme en politieke onderdrukking. Ook verwierp hij, in lijn met de traditionele opvattingen van de Katholieke Kerk expliciet abortus, euthanasie, anticonceptie, homoseksualiteit en de doodstraf. Heel actief was hij in het bestrijden van het communisme in de jaren ’80. Toen in Europa het communisme was verdwenen zette hij zich actief in voor de Europese eenwording. Hiervoor kreeg hij in 2004 de Internationale Karelsprijs Aken. Kritiek was er wel omdat men het opportunistisch vond dat hij blijkbaar geen moeite had met "rechtse" dictaturen, zoals het regime van Augusto Pinochet in Chili, dat hij net als Polen (generaal Wojciech Jaruzelski) én Cuba met een bezoek vereerde. De paus was ook uitgesproken in zijn afkeer van oorlogvoeren als oplossing voor problemen. Hij veroordeelde en bekritiseerde publiekelijk de Tweede Golfoorlog, maar hij had daarvoor de Eerste Golfoorlog ook al fel bekritiseerd. In Europa en Azië was er kritiek op zijn standpunten over voortplanting. Men verweet de paus dat doordat hij het gebruik van condooms veroordeelde het voorkomen van besmetting met het HIV-virus in Afrika en ook Azië ernstig hinderde. De paus was er voorstander van medicijnen beschikbaar te stellen maar voorkoming van HIV-besmetting was volgens hem vooral te bereiken door een monogaam gezinsleven. Ook zijn afkeuring van andersgeaardheid als homoseksualiteit en transseksualiteit, viel lang niet overal in goede aarde. In 1994 wees paus Johannes Paulus II in zijn apostolische brief Ordinatio Sacerdotalis[http://www.rkdocumenten.nl/index.php?docid=231 Ordinatio Sacerdotalis], 22 mei 1994 toelating van lekenpriesters, openstelling van het priesterambt voor vrouwen en opheffing van het celibaat af. Deze voorstellen kwamen van mensen die de kerk wilden hervormen en iedereen een naar hun mening gelijkwaardiger rol wilden geven én die beweerden dat er door het celibaat structureel wereldwijd een tekort aan priesters aan het ontstaan was. In de apostolische brief De mulieris dignitateMulieris Dignitatem, Over de waardigheid en de roeping van de vrouw, 15 augustus 1988gaf de paus aan dat vrouwen recht op waardigheid met betrekking tot mensenrechten en werk hadden maar het leidde niet tot interne openstelling voor het priesterambt voor hen. De reden voor de afwijzing ligt in de doctrine van de Kerk dat uiteindelijk Jezus als stichter van de Kerk het priesterschap heeft ingesteld en de Kerk zelf dat niet kan veranderen. Een administratieve handeling voor verandering van het priesterschap is dus in deze optiek niet mogelijk. Relatie tot het Jodendom Johannes Paulus II hield een aantal toespraken over de verhouding van de Kerk met de joden, en toonde respect voor de slachtoffers van de Holocaust. Hij was de eerste paus die het concentratiekamp in Auschwitz (Polen) bezocht. Zijn bezoek aan de Synagoge van Rome was het eerste synagogenbezoek van een paus in de geschiedenis van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk. In maart 2000 bezocht hij het Holocaustherinneringscentrum Yad Vashem in Israël en raakte het heiligste heiligdom van de joodse mensen aan, de westelijke muur in Jeruzalem, ter bevordering van de christelijk-joodse verzoening, en sprak uit dat de joden "onze oudere broeders" zijn. Hoewel sommigen kritiek hadden op bepaalde handelswijzen waar hij medeverantwoordelijk voor was als de zaligverklaring van paus Pius XII die volgens velen zich niet goed had opgesteld tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog, en op het zaligverklaren van bekeerde Joden, heeft hij er actief aan bijgedragen om de verhoudingen tussen het Joodse geloof en het Katholieke geloof te verbeteren. Relatie tot de Oosters-Orthodoxe Kerk In mei 1999 bezocht Johannes Paulus II Roemenië. Het was de eerste keer dat een paus een overwegend oosters-orthodox land bezocht sinds het Grote Schisma, de scheiding van de oostelijke orthodoxie en het westelijke rooms-katholicisme in het jaar 1054. Hij werd verwelkomd door de patriarch en de Roemeense president, Emil Constantinescu. De patriarch stelde dat het "tweede millennium van christelijke geschiedenis met het pijnlijke verwonden van de eenheid van de Kerk begon; aan het eind van dit millennium is er een herstel van christelijke eenheid geweest". Samen met de patriarch woonde de paus massale vereringsdiensten bij in de open lucht en droeg zo bij aan een verbeterde relatie. In Athene ontmoette de paus aartsbisschop Christodoulos, het hoofd van de Grieks-orthodoxe Kerk. Na een bilaterale bijeenkomst spraken de twee in het openbaar. Christodoulos las een lijst van "13 inbreuken" van de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk tegen de Orthodoxe Kerk sinds het Grote Schisma voor, waaronder het plunderen van Constantinopel door kruisvaarders in 1204 en het gebrek aan verontschuldiging hiervoor van de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. De paus antwoordde met de vraag aan de Heer of Hij daarvoor vergiffenis wou schenken wat Christodoulos meteen toejuichte. Johannes Paulus zei dat de plundering van Constantinopel een bron van "diepe spijt" voor de katholieken was. Daarna bezochten beiden de plek waar de apostel Paulus eens aan Atheense christenen had gepredikt. Zij gaven een gemeenschappelijke verklaring uit, waarin stond: "Wij zullen alles doen wat in onze macht ligt, opdat de christelijke wortels van Europa en zijn christelijke ziel kunnen worden bewaard. (...) Wij veroordelen elke toevlucht tot geweld, proselytisme en fanaticisme, in naam van de godsdienst. Later bracht de paus ook nog bezoeken aan andere oosters-orthodoxe gebieden, zoals Oekraïne. Relaties tot de protestantse kerken Johannes Paulus II heeft niet zoveel aandacht besteed aan de protestantse kerken als aan de orthodoxe. Volgens sommigen was dit omdat er veel raakvlakken zijn tussen de Roomse kerk en de orthodoxen. Met de protestanten is dit veel minder. Ook kon de vrijzinnigheid in veel protestantse richtingen de goedkeuring van de paus niet wegdragen en bleef voor hem het “weglopen” van Calvijn en Luther toch een ketterse daad. Met de meer conservatieve stromingen binnen het protestantisme kon de paus zich vinden in de gedeelde kern van de christelijke leer over zonde en verzoening, God, Jezus, en Heilige Geest, maar daar bleef het verschillende inzicht betreffende de Mariaverering en het primaat van het pauselijk ambt uiteraard bestaan. Met de Anglicaanse Kerk die in liturgie en organisatie nog dicht bij de katholieke kerk staat werd overigens wel meer contact gezocht. Gezondheid Johannes Paulus II was betrekkelijk jong, 58, toen hij tot paus verkozen werd. Zijn pontificaat zou dan ook het op twee na langste in de geschiedenis (na dat van Petrus en Pius IX) worden. Bij zijn aantreden was hij in een goede lichamelijke conditie en was een actief sporter. Hij wandelde, zwom en skiede. Na de aanslag op zijn leven ging zijn gezondheid echter steeds meer achteruit. In 1992 werd er een tumor verwijderd, in 1993 had hij een schouderoperatie, een jaar later brak zijn dijbeen en nog op hoge leeftijd kreeg hij een blindedarmontsteking en moest zijn blinde darm verwijderd worden in 1996. 230px|thumb|right|Johannes Paulus II in september 2004 in zichtbaar zwakke lichamelijke toestand In 2001 werd door een arts onthuld dat de paus aan de Ziekte van Parkinson leed, wat pas in 2003 door het Vaticaan bevestigd werd. Johannes Paulus II kreeg steeds meer moeite met zijn motoriek en spreken in het openbaar ging hem steeds slechter af. Johannes Paulus II begon door deze toenemende lichamelijke problemen een steeds meer fragiele indruk te geven bij openbare optredens en er gingen binnen en buiten de kerk stemmen op die hem adviseerden, om gezondheidsredenen, aftreden te overwegen. In theorie mag een zittende paus zijn ambt neerleggen als hij dat wenst, maar in de praktijk is dit zelden gebeurd. Volgens insiders heeft Johannes Paulus II inderdaad kort overwogen om af te treden, maar vanuit een sterk gevoel voor plichtsbesef besloot hij uiteindelijk om dit niet te doen. Een andere reden om niet af te treden zou zijn dat hij zijn opvolger niet in diens beleid wilde beïnvloeden als hij als 'ex-paus' nog aanwezig zou zijn. Maar de belangrijkste reden is dat Johannes-Paulus II wilde laten zien dat lijden ook tot het leven behoort en niet 'weggemoffeld' moet worden maar met waardigheid gedragen kan worden. Vooral in de westerse wereld rustte tot voor kort een taboe op lijden en sterven. Overlijden In 2005 kreeg hij zware ademhalingsproblemen waardoor hij op 24 februari een tracheotomie onderging. Op 31 maart 2005 kreeg de paus een "zeer hoge koorts die door een urinebuisinfectie werd veroorzaakt", maar de paus werd niet naar het ziekenhuis gebracht, blijkbaar overeenkomstig zijn wens in het Vaticaan te sterven als zijn tijd gekomen was. Later die dag meldden bronnen in het Vaticaan dat de paus de laatste sacramenten van de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk had ontvangen. Op 1 april verergerde zijn toestand en kreeg hij orgaanuitval. De paus werd gevoed door middel van een neussonde en hij had hoge koorts. In een officieel communiqué van het Vaticaan werd gesproken van een "ernstige, maar stabiele toestand". Rapporten uit het Vaticaan vroeg in de ochtend berichtten dat de paus een hartaanval had gekregen, maar bij kennis was gebleven. Op 2 april om ongeveer half één in de ochtend gaf een woordvoerder van het Vaticaan een verdere briefing over de gezondheid van de paus en bevestigde dat deze de laatste sacramenten had ontvangen. De daaropvolgende morgen was er om 11.30 uur een persconferentie waarin de woordvoerder van het Vaticaan, Joaquín Navarro-Valls, meldde dat de toestand van de paus zeer slecht was en dat hij ook steeds minder bij bewustzijn was. Navarro-Valls vertelde verder dat de paus de woorden "Ik denk aan jullie" had uitgesproken, waarschijnlijk refererend aan de jongeren die op het Sint-Pietersplein verzameld waren. Dezelfde dag schreef hij nog een afscheidsbriefje aan zijn naaste Poolse medewerkers (drie nonnen en twee secretarissen) met de tekst: "Ik ben gelukkig, laten jullie ook gelukkig zijn." Vroeg in de avond kondigde het Vaticaan aan dat zijn toestand "zeer ernstig" bleef. Uiteindelijk stierf paus Johannes Paulus II in zijn privé-appartement op 2 april om 21:37 uur op de leeftijd van 84 jaar aan de gevolgen van een sepsis en een aantal bijbehorende infecties, waardoor zijn nieren en andere vitale organen, waaronder uiteindelijk ook zijn hart, het lieten afweten. Hiermee kwam na ruim 26 jaar een einde aan zijn leiderschap van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk. Zijn laatste zin, vlak voor het overlijden was: "Zabierz mnie do Domu Pana" (Breng me naar het Huis van de Heer.). Tijdens zijn laatste uren werd door een groot aantal mensen buiten zijn appartement in het Vaticaan voor hem gebeden. In zijn laatste bericht, specifiek aan de jeugd van de wereld, zei hij: "Ik kwam voor u, nu bent u naar mij gekomen. Ik dank u." Volgens aartsbisschop Stanisław Dziwisz, tevens zijn privésecretaris, was het laatste woord van de paus vóór zijn dood "Amen". thumb|right|230px|Bloemen na het overlijden van de paus thumb|right|230px|De begrafenis Reacties op overlijden Johannes Paulus II werd wereldwijd herdacht. Door een menigte van meer dan 70.000 mensen op het Sint-Pietersplein, meer dan één miljard katholieken en vele niet-katholieken. In Polen verzamelden katholieken zich bij de kerk in de geboorteplaats van de paus, Wadowice. In Nederland was de rouw onverwacht groot en overheerste de algemene waardering voor de vele vredebevorderende daden van de paus het eerdere gevoelen van ergernis over zijn conservatieve denkbeelden op andere terreinen. Ook vele wereldleiders drukten hun deelneming uit. De Australische eerste minister John Howard zei dat paus Johannes Paulus II een vrijheidsvechter was tegen het communisme en als een groot christelijk leider moest worden herinnerd. In Brazilië drukte president Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva namens het grootste katholieke land van de wereld het verdriet van zijn volk uit en werd er een rouwperiode van 7 dagen afgekondigd. In Chili was er een officiële rouwperiode van 3 dagen en zei President Ricardo Lagos dat de paus een deel van de geschiedenis zou worden en dat zijn gedachten gekoesterd zouden worden. In het Verenigd Koninkrijk drukte de koningin haar "diepe verdriet" uit over de dood van de paus en ze herinnerde aan zijn inspanningen in de hele wereld met betrekking tot het bevorderen van vrede. Opvallend feit was, dat de vorstin haar zoon Charles naar de uitvaart stuurde om haar te vertegenwoordigen, waardoor zijn eigen tweede huwelijk moest worden uitgesteld. De Cubaanse leider Castro kondigde drie dagen rouw af. In Duitsland en Frankrijk hing de vlag -heel uitzonderlijk- halfstok vanaf openbare gebouwen. Desgevraagd werd vermeld, dat het hier om een bijzonder mens ging. De Britse premier Tony Blair zei dat de wereld een godsdienstige leider had verloren die door gelovigen en niet-gelovigen werd gerespecteerd. De vlaggen op het Witte Huis en andere openbare gebouwen in de Verenigde Staten werden halfstok gehangen. President George W. Bush betuigde zijn medeleven en noemde de paus "kampioen van de menselijke vrijheid" en een "inspiratie voor miljoenen Amerikanen". dalai lama Tenzin Gyatso eerde de paus voor het bevorderen van "harmonie en spirituele waarden". En zelfs in het overwegend boeddhistische Thailand werden de vlaggen halfstok gehangen. Ook vele andere katholieke en niet-katholieke godsdienstige en politieke leiders over de hele wereld betuigden hun deelneming. De belangstelling voor de begrafenis was ook overweldigend maar leidde - de Kerk bekend met deze organisaties - niet tot organisatorische problemen. De protocollaire dienst in Vaticaanstad had geen moeite alle delegaties op de juiste manier te ontvangen. Sommige staatshoofden hadden op dat moment geen goede diplomatieke betrekkingen, zo waren er mensen die een verbod hadden om de EU binnen te komen en zorgde de president van Syrië door zijn aanwezigheid ook voor scheve blikken bij sommige anderen. De begrafenis op 8 april werd bijgewoond door de hoogste vertegenwoordigers van talloze landen. Alle Europese koningen of koninginnen waren aanwezig of zij hadden in een enkel geval een koninklijke afvaardiging gestuurd. Zo stuurde Groot-Brittannië Prins Charles en premier Tony Blair; de Verenigde Staten stuurde zelfs 3 presidenten: de huidige en zijn 2 voorgangers. België werd vertegenwoordigd door koning Albert II en koningin Paola. Vanuit Nederland werd geen staatshoofd gestuurd net zoals bij voorgaande pauselijke overlijdens. Volgens de RVD was premier Balkenende genoeg. Dit regeringsstandpunt leidde in katholieke kringen tot verontwaardiging en protest, en ook oud-premier Dries van Agt liet zijn afkeuring blijken. (Het Vaticaan reageerde laconiek: "Wij hebben de Nederlandse koningin niet gemist.") Toen de inauguratie van de opvolger, Benedictus XVI wél werd bijgewoond door kroonprins Willem Alexander, ontkende de Rijksvoorlichtingsdienst dat dit in reactie was op die kritiek. De begrafenis van Johannes Paulus II werd zo één van de grootste rouwplechtigheden van de moderne geschiedenis genoemd, vanwege de honderden aanwezige hoogwaardigheidsbekleders en delegaties, de miljoenen pelgrims in Rome en de miljarden die wereldwijd via de media meekeken of meeluisterden. De uitzending werd rechtstreeks uitgezonden op veel televisie- en radiozenders. Santo Subito! Tijdens de begrafenis werd er door pelgrims gevraagd om Johannes Paulus II onmiddellijk heilig te verklaren. Op spandoeken was "Santo Subito!" te lezen. Veel gelovigen en clerici beseften dat Johannes Paulus II aanspraak kan maken op een zaligverklaring. Enige tijd na de begrafenis werd de procedure in ijltempo gestart. Er werd een oproep gelanceerd om mirakels op te sporen en te onderzoeken. Momenteel kan er één mirakel aan de paus worden toegeschreven. Zuster Marie-Simon-Pierre zou wonderbaarlijk zijn genezen van Parkinson, dankzij tussenkomst van de paus zaliger. Mgr. Mauro Parmeggiani bevestigt dat nog nooit in de 2000-jarige geschiedenis iemand zo'n spoedprocedure heeft gekregen. De volgende stap in het dossier is de Congregatie voor de Heiligverklaringen. Nieuw graf Het volgende bericht werd door een Italiaanse krant gemeld: Na de zaligverklaring van Johannes Paulus II zal zijn graf een nieuwe bestemming krijgen. Het grafmonument zal worden overgeplaatst naar de Sint-Pietersbasiliek zelf. Mogelijk zal in het nieuwe graf zijn gezicht te zien zijn. Dit bericht werd echter tegengesproken door het Vaticaan.Johannes Paulus II krijgt een nieuw graf deredactie.be (30 maart 2008) Opvolging Na het overlijden van de paus, in de periode waarin er een machtsvacuüm is wegens het ontbreken van een paus, het sedesvacatio of sede vacante, vernietigde camerlengo Martínez Kardinaal Somalo volgens de traditie de vissersring en het zegel van Johannes Paulus II. De camerlengo is in overleg met het college van kardinalen, met o.a. de toenmalige deken kardinaal Ratzinger. De camerlengo, de vicaris-generaal en de deken van het Heilig College van Kardinalen waren toen de machtigste mannen in het Vaticaan. Zij waren tijdelijk verantwoordelijk voor het bestuur van de Kerk, en tevens voor de voorbereiding van het conclaaf. Camillo Kardinaal Ruini, de vicaris-generaal van Rome, trad op als plaatsvervangend bisschop van Rome. Zie voor meer informatie over de verkiezing van de nieuwe paus Benedictus XVI het artikel Conclaaf van april 2005. Toneelstuk Over het leven van paus Johannes Paulus II is een toneelstuk gemaakt, getiteld Santo Subito. Zie ook * Lijst van encyclieken van Johannes Paulus II * Lijst van kardinalen gecreëerd door paus Johannes Paulus II * Pastoraal Bezoek van paus Johannes Paulus II aan Nederland * Mitrochin-archief Referenties Bronnen *[http://www.nos.nl/nosjournaal/dossiers/paus_overleden/_paus_overleden_index.html Dossier paus Johannes Paulus II bij de NOS met links naar andere achtergrondinformatie (Nederlandstalig)] *[http://www.katholieknederland.nl/abc/johannes_paulus_ii_(uitgebreide_biografie).html Uitgebreide biografie paus Johannes Paulus II op Katholiek Nederland] Externe links *Speciale pagina van het Vaticaan ter gelegenheid van het overlijden van Johannes Paulus II *Officiële biografie van het Vaticaan, plus toespraken * Encyclieken en andere documenten *Paus Johannes Paulus II op www.catholic-hierarchy.org *Constant up-to-date artikel van Wikinews over het overlijden van de Paus in april 2005 *Encyclieken en andere documenten (Nederlandstalig) *Het katholieke Nieuwsblad geeft ook Nederlandse vertalingen van de Encyclieken uit *Dossier punaus Johannes Paulus II, Koninklijke Bibliotheek * Paus Johannes Paulus II, IntraText Bibliotheek Categorie:Aartsbisschop van Krakau Categorie:Paus Categorie:Polyglot Categorie:Pools theoloog Categorie:Pools bisschop Categorie:Pools kardinaal